Mobile communication devices are known to include IM or other conversational type message exchanges, and to post or receive social networking updates. However, there are often issues around privacy of comments related to social networking updates as it is broadcast or available to all contacts that are linked to the user posting the update. Furthermore, the distinction between private and public communications is not defined in terms of status updates or posts for users in an IM interface. In addition, a user often will need to switch between different interfaces of the IM or separate applications altogether in order to carry on private conversations with a contact distinct from the updates status interface.
As such, having to switch between separate applications or interfaces in order to carry on private communication exchanges related to status updates or posts in an IM interface can be an impediment to the usability of the mobile communication device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and/or system to obviate and mitigate the disadvantages presented herein.